Adventuring with Fuch
by EveningVII
Summary: Set in Fallout 3. I am adventuring the D.C wastes with my companion Fuch as the Lone wanderer does his stuff. Hijinks ensue as Fuch is too much a paragon of humanity for me to deal with, while I try to keep us alive and thriving.


Upsies

A cool breeze gently blew across the lands. It played with my fringes and held my cheek gently. It felt simply divine. Especially with the contrast of the sun's warm rays which blanketed me. I caressed the smooth soft grass, twirling it around my rather spindly fingers, releasing them to let them sproing back up. The meadows in turn enveloped me, holding me close. In my mind's eye, it looks like a picture perfect postcard that I'd seen in gift shops. What with azure skies and puffy fluffy cloudy wufflies. Jade green cushions far as you can see. And in the middle of all that, I'm just there laying, delighting in the day as I hum, "What a wonderful world ~"

But nothing beautiful ever lasts, for I suddenly start free falling and smack the back of my head on some hard grimy thing. Gone are my skies, my clouds, my grass, hello cracked mouldy ceiling. My soft fluffy grass has walked off, alert for trouble. His ears were erect, tail up, laser sights focused.

Great 'crack' goes off and Fuch turns to the direction of it to growl. I flipped into crawling position to peek up from the store front window. It was a sorry sight. A gang of 5 raiders jumped a small family of 3, the father, bloodied and bruised, put up a futile resistance against 3 raiders who kept pounding against him. The pleading mother and daughter were held back by the remaining raiders whom clutched tight onto their long hair. My brows furrow, my teeth clench hard, I grip hard onto my trusty hunting rifle, and begin to crawl towards the back door. Screw this! I ain't dealing with psychopath raiders! Way above my paygrade of 0 bottlecaps! But my partner had some other ideas...

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" Fuch ran into the fray to the famiies aid, completely to my dismay. Maybe dismay would be too weak a word, because I flipped my shit and screamed out 'Fuch you fuck! Get back here!' loud enough for everyone within half a mile radius to here. Obviously, it called attention from the raiders who momentarily ceased their beatings to look up at a snarling, foaming Fuch barreling their way. Fuch slammed into one of them and a fountain of red spewed forth from his throat. At this moment, the other raiders have finally realised what was taking place and readied their weapons. I slid to kneeling position from running and aimed down the rifle barrel. 'Crack' and a female pistol weilder's brains splattered all over the other pistol weilder, temporarily blinding him. Fuch held the two basball bat raiders at bay, nipping at their feet, forcing them to dance the jig. 'Crack' once more and the other pistol raider falls from the bullet impact to the torso. Fuch has already fallen another raider by slashing the ankle artery open, leaving the last one to begin fleeing in fear. I give no mercy and send a last resounding 'crack' straight into his leg, crippling him, allowing Fuch to deal the final blow with a savage crunch to his spine.

Fuch returned to me, tail wagging tongue flapping. I glare at Fuch with great intensity, forcing his ears to lop over the side of his head and making him sit down to look at me, armed with the most sorrowful of puppy eyes.

"Damn it Fuch." I look away from him, anger simmering down. Those eyes will be the death of me. I pat his head letting him up and begin my work on the raider corpses. Their guns will sell for something and ammo is always welcome. Hence, my payment is collected.

"Excuse me. Thank you fo saving us."

I turn my head towards the voice. It looks to be the mother. The daughter cowers behind the legs of the mother and the father lays nearby, looking at me.

"This isn't much, but this is our way of saying thank you for saving us."

This catches my attention. I look to her hand to see a handful of bottlecaps, and it truly makes my day to see that people are still considerate.

"Well that's much obliged, so I will be takin- what is it?" Fuch looks up to me unamused. I scowl at him and he growls in return. Now it's my turn to look at him unamused. But knowing him, this is what I have to do. So with a great old sigh, I refuse my rightful payment.

"It's alright. You need it more." I droned out.

She smiles awkwardly at me, then warmly at Fuch. Assuming that this had pacified him, I turned to be on my merry way just to be stopped again.

I give him my most annoyed expression and flip my hands out in exasperation. He steels his resolve and pulls me to the floor by the bag, rummaging around it. I give in, opting to flop to the floor without resistance, but not helping him get what he wants as my little display of rebellion. Finally, Fuch takes a stimpack and delivers it to the father. That's when I pick myself up to go.

Damned Fuch and his stupid humanity. Now I've just made a loss of almost 50 bottlecaps for some scrublord on the streets. He trots by me, smirking at me, lording over his victory.

"Keep that up Mr Smuggy, one day you'd be starving and dying o' thirst with a knee injury which has left you limping as you gasp your final breath. Only to find that it could have been avoided by simply not giving a shit about other scrubs."

He pays no heed to my prattling as he trots on by with a sway to his hips in absolute complacency. Well, I guess that's why I keep him around.


End file.
